The Tangled Webs We Weave
by Leap of fate
Summary: In the wake of Norman Osborn’s death Peter is trying to hold together a normal life but with his best friend grieving & seeking revenge against Peter's alter ego, all of NY's crimelords after him & MJ being stalked, its easier said than done.
1. Wall Crawlers and Stalkers?

The Tangled Webs We Weave

*************************

Chapter 1- Wall Crawlers and Stalkers?

********************************

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Spiderman related, but anything you don't recognise that's mine!

A.N: this is my first Spidey story, and it's set in the Movieverse after the movie. Please forgive me any mistakes, I'm trying okay? I've read a couple of the comics but I'm still a rookie so please be kind, don't flame me it's a waste of my time and yours if you don't like it then don't read it, simple huh? Any constructive criticism or any ideas are much appreciated. Oh and stuff in **bold **is thoughts and _italics_ are dreams or visions or for extra emphasis etc.

Plot Summary: In the wake of Norman Osborn's death, Peter Parker is trying to hold together a normal life, but with one of his best friends grieving from loss and seeking revenge against Peters alter ego Spiderman, the girl of his dreams not talking to him, and it just about every criminal in the tri state area are joining forces to rid the world of Spiderman, that could be easier said than done. What tangled webs we weave…

Enjoy!

xXx

*

Stood atop a large skyscraper, the wind buffeting his slight form, Spiderman surveyed his domain.

**As if I could call it that, I don't get a moment's peace in this city and I certainly don't get any thanks for what I do, ah the selfless life of a superhero, what a living. I mean this job doesn't even get dental!** **And I still haven't got MJ to talk to me again, she just can't understand, no-one can understand. And Harry, oh god, he wants to kill me _and insists on telling me the gory details of how he's gonna get revenge on my wall crawling form. I hate being two people at once, neither can be happy at any time, or that's what it seems like. _**

Peter Parker - or more accurately his alter ego Spiderman - took one last breath of the cool New York air and leapt off the building he had been perched on. He swung past the buildings in a blur, only pausing to snatch up the camera he had set up earlier in the night.

**That should pay the rent for this week… barely. It feels like dirty money though with JJJ printing all the crap he does about me, no matter what I do, I always have to be the bad guy, even with all the bad guys the city has anyway.**

He pondered briefly calling in on MJ to clear the air, but that would probably result in the breakage of expensive objects after being hurled at his person, or having his nose broken when her door was slammed in his face. They had known each other for well- almost ever, and he knew her temper tantrums never changed. She wasn't so much angry at Peter, more confused after how obviously enamoured he was with her he would refuse her love. She could never know that he couldn't be with her to protect her, the showdown on the bridge with the Green Goblin was proof enough that she was a liability when someone knew about their relationship.

He had to hurt her to protect her. And that killed him more than he could ever admit.

*

Mary Jane Watson walked back home from her crummy waitress job in the city. She knew it was dangerous to be out alone in NYC at night these days, but the ever watchful eyes of Spiderman that were always trained on the city, and hopefully on her made her that little bit more secure.

MJ felt the tingling sensation at the back of her neck, y'know the feeling you get when you're being watched. She spun in a full circle but there was no-one in front or behind her. She looked up and what looked like a shadow melted into the darkness of the buildings around her.

**Maybe being around Spiderman so much has given me an over active imagination, I mean its not every day you get thrown from the top of a bridge by a massive cackling psycho Goblin and then get rescued again, and have to climb down a web to safety. Well it is in my world.**

Thinking about Spiderman made her think of Peter for some reason. 

**Maybe I should forgive him, I don't know why he suddenly decided not to like me anymore but I guess I'm giving him a little bit of a hard time. Well maybe I'll wait a while and see if he grovels, or buys me chocolates…**

There it was again, that tingling. Mary Jane scrutinized the buildings closely, straining her ears to hear anything. She quickened her pace as the shadows danced over the walls.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded small and shaky in the suffocating darkness.

"Hey." She almost fell backwards into a trash can when she was answered. A pair of strong hands grasped her shoulders to prevent her unceremonious crash into dirty packets of Chinese leftovers.

She steadied herself and turned.

"How did I know it would be you?"

"You want the truth, I follow you around night and day, it's the perfume y'see, can't get enough. Like the lynx effect. What brand is it anyway?" Spiderman hung upside down, almost like a monkey from a tree.

"I'll never tell!" Mary Jane tapped her nose, "A girl's gotta have her secrets."

"We've all got to have our secrets I guess." Spiderman sighed, almost sadly.

"So what are you doing here really, it can't be because of my exotic lily and tropical fruit perfume."

"Aha!" Spiderman said.

"Damn it!" Mary Jane glared at him, then cracked a grin.

"I was just in the neighbourhood. I was keeping an eye on you as for once the town isn't swarming with people trying to kick my ass then get the papers to call me the bad guy."

"Don't take any notice, we all love you, and the Bugle knows it."

"You _all _love me? Is that _you _or everyone there MJ?"

"That's another of my secrets." Mary Jane winked.

"Darn it, hoped I could get the inside scoop there."

"You never know. Don't you have someplace else to be? You've been following me around and freaking the hell outta me for at least ten minutes, surely you have some baddies to thwart?"

"Hmm, it's never enough for you people is it? Every time I beat a baddie it's always 'go find another Spidey, you have to work if you wanna stay in our city rent free.'"

"Yeah, where do you live? You don't have like a Spider Cave like the bat cave? A Spidey mobile?"

"Batman is a millionaire, and I don't have his P.R either. I think with his exposure I may be a little more popular. I don't have my own cartoon or movie or anything, man that sucks, I'll have to talk to someone about that…"

MJ giggled and Spiderman tilted his head to one side.

"Sure laugh it up. Yeah that's my cue to leave, my Spidey senses are tingling!" And blowing her a rather comical kiss he swung back up and disappeared into the darkness from whence he came.

"So are mine." MJ sighed.

*

When MJ made it back to her apartment her head was buzzing. Something about Spiderman was so intriguing and she just wished to be privileged enough to see what was underneath his mask, inside his heart even. But Peter, he was so sweet, so handsome and smart, she knew in her heart that they were perfect for each other. She didn't believe in destiny but her and Peter were as close as that could get. She was so confused she barely even noticed that her apartment door was ajar.

**I'm sure I closed that.** She frowned, edging cautiously into her apartment, scanning the room for intruders or any signs of one.

She checked every room carefully but nothing was missing or moved. She got back to her living room and sat on her sofa, massaging her temples. She glanced up at the clock but gasped.

Beside it was a note. Getting up again and ripping it off the wall from the small knife that it was pinned with she scanned the words, fear knotting inside her.

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_Once I squash the Spider,_

_I'll squash you._

_Kiss, kiss._

_x_

*

Okay that was pretty crappy and predictable but I am building up to things, be nice don't flame, any suggestions welcome.

Thanks

xXx


	2. Into the Darkness

The Tangled Webs We Weave

*************************

Chapter 2- Into the Darkness

*************************

A.N: OMG! Thank you so much all you lovely reviewers, well really Spider-Grl mostly, big shout out to her lol. I appreciate the support very much and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll try and get the next one up sometime in the next week!

Thanks again.

xXx

*

"A hero's work is never done." Spiderman sighed, shooting out another sliver of webbing to attach to a new building. His 'spider sense' had warned him of a robbery only a couple blocks away from where he had talked to MJ, so he had swung there promptly.

"Guess I spoke too soon when I said it was all too quiet tonight." Spiderman alighted on a ledge jutting from the building.

He glanced down and heard the sounds of the would-be robbery taking place beneath him. Then four criminals burst out onto the bustling sidewalk, guns in their hands and masks obscuring their faces.

**Uh oh, this could be a little more difficult.** Spiderman thought, immediately swinging into action, sending a shot of web fluid to yank away two of the guns and block up a third.

"Huh?" The men frowned in confusion then realising their enemy instantly organised themselves, barely showing any agitation, which was disconcerting. They immediately pulled out spare guns and one was typing something into a small keypad that looked like a personal organiser.

"Hey guys sorry to break up the party, but this is the part where you girly scream and try and run away, then I swing down, pull off some fancy moves, generally kick your ass and then you get hauled off by the cops and I go off swinging to fight the good fight some more."

"Not tonight bug boy." One of the butch criminals growled, pointing a gun in Spidey's direction.

"Nuh uh, play nice baby, those are the growed up toys!" Spiderman made a grab with his webbing for the gun but another of the crooks pulled out what looked like a can of deodorant or spray paint and he sprayed the liquid in the direction of the webbing. It dissolved the web fluid instantly, in midair.

**Okay, that can't be good.** Spiderman leapt up onto the wall as the first thug sent a shot in his direction. He crawled up the wall, back flipped down onto the sidewalk and kicked the gun from the shooter criminal's grasp.

Luckily there wasn't a crowd of bystanders and the street had emptied quite rapidly at the sight of the guns.

"You aint getting rid of us that easy Spider, we've got some power behind us guys."

"Whoa, someone needs to learn to talk proper. Did y'all just go to thug school? They all say they've got the power thing, you'd think these criminal 'masterminds' could come up with some new lines once in a while, is that too much to ask?!"

The goons didn't dignify this with a response instead, three of them rushed him while one pulled out the can again.

Spiderman jumped over two, but the largest of the three caught him mid-jump on the leg with a hard punch and he tumbled roughly to the ground, ducking into a roll. He landed hard and a large foot stamped down on his wrist. He grunted as he was hauled, up, his head spinning from a heavy hit to his gut. He raised his fist to spray them with webbing but before Spiderman had a chance the first thug raised the spray can in front of his face and sprayed a whitish blue spray into his masked face.

Spiderman felt his body go numb, he couldn't control his senses. He gasped as his vision began to blur.

**C'mon Spidey keep it together, you can't let these goons beat you, if you get knocked out they could find out who you are… Oh god.** Spiderman fell to his knees, head lolling weakly. He heard the crooks laugh as his body met concrete, although he could hardly feel it. He heard the sound of sirens and raised voices as the darkness claimed him.

*

"Yo, Spidey! Wake up!" Spiderman was aware of someone patting his cheek, hard as he regained consciousness. He sensed someone raising his hand to hit again so shot his hand up and gripped the wrist of the offending policeman.

"Don't do that." He warned. Then he realised where he was and brought a hand up to his face, checking his mask was still in place. The cops could have taken advantage of his situation for their own gain while he was out.

"Naw it's okay superguy, we didn't sneak a peek, not that some of the guys didn't want to. But we aint all like that, took a bit of persuading though, your identity is a valuable thing around here."

"Oh I'm so glad your conscience prevented you from seeing who I really was, what a damn shame for you guys huh?" Spiderman retorted sarcastically.

"Sorry! Look you were out cold, anyone would've been tempted, we didn't though okay? Those cocky bastards got away anyway, what did they do to you?"

"Hell if I know." Spiderman pushed himself to his feet.

"We disturbed them, if we hadn't showed up you could've been fish food. You were outta it. Some superhero."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't need a lecture thanks bud. You do your job, I'll do mine, at least you get paid!" And he held out his wrist, ready to web sling away, but nothing happened. He choked back panic as he tried again. 

**Hey! Oh I guess I'll just have to climb home.** He was too tired and bewildered to argue, or even pay much thought to this, he felt weak and drained. He tried to jump up the wall but gracelessly bashed against it and bounced off. 

**What is this, maybe the effects of the bite only lasted for a certain time? Does that mean I'm not a superhero anymore? What's happened to me?**

He was grateful the cops were all preoccupied as he slunk down the alleyway.

"Guess I'll walk then." He murmured.

~

A couple of blocks away from his apartment he found his strength returning. Spiderman tried his webbing and it zipped out, strong as ever. Grabbing hold of it thankfully he swung up it and away towards his home.

**So that stuff they sprayed at me, it must've been some type of power duller or something, it took my powers away and knocked me out. But where would some common crooks get that kind of firepower? And what was that guy typing on that organiser, and who to? So many questions, but I'm not sure if I wanna know the answers.**

He swung into the open window of his room, and quickly pulled off his outfit, checking the time on his alarm clock. Almost 3 A.M, he sighed, collapsing into the softness of his bed, no doubt his nights exploits would be smeared across the front pages of every newspaper in town, showing his obvious weakness at some run of the mill criminals.

**Except they weren't run of the mill.**** At least I got to talk to MJ, being Spiderman is the only chance I'll get at the moment.** Peter sighed and fell into a restless sleep, plagued with dark dreams, of masked attackers, power numbing sprays and Green Goblins.

*


	3. Spider Support

The Tangled Webs We Weave

*************************

Chapter 3- Spider Support

*************************

Mary Jane grabbed her phone from the desk it was resting on and shakily typed in the number for Harry and Peter's apartment. Her finger hovered over the last number for a moment.

**Its like 3am, I can't call them now, Peter and Harry won't be up… but I have no-one else to turn to in the city and I really need to talk. I hope Pete will talk to me after I've been giving him the cold shoulder lately, oh god…here goes.** She tapped the last button and heard the steady ring of the tone.

She hoped it was Peter even with their awkwardness, it was worse with Harry with the break-up, they hadn't been able to look at each other straight since.

"…Hello?" A tired but unmistakable Peters voice croaked down the phone at her.

"Peter, it MJ, look I…I'm (sniffle) really scared, something bad has happened, I know its late but…could you come over (sniff) please?" She mewled plaintively.

"…Sure, I'll be right round." Peter yawned his response. He could hear the fear and desperation in her voice, even without his spidey sense. He hadn't really been able to get to sleep that well anyway, his dreams were plagued with haunting figures and he was glad to dispel them back to his subconscious for as long as possible.

Pulling on some sweatpants and a t-shirt followed by sneakers and a slightly worn out brown trenchcoat he grasped his keys and stumbled out of the apartment.

The night air was cool and unforgiving as it rushed in to meet him as he walked out of the building and swung open the door to his newly acquired car he'd finally managed to buy with Bugle savings.

He parked his car outside MJ's apartment building and checked a local newsstand on the way past.

_Wall Crawler comes unstuck, Spidey slips up, NY's hero looks like a zero, Spiderman Shocker: Has Spidey met his match?_

Newspaper headlines glared accusingly up at him with their words.

**What? Do these guys wait behind corners to see the exact second I slip up?** Peter frowned picking up a copy of the Bugle and examining the rather embarrassing photo of him on his back. 

**Looks like I'm not the only photographer who can get good pictures of me for the Bugle, aint that a stinker.** He tossed the paper back down and slunk up to MJ's apartment his spirits less than high.

He knocked wearily on the door and MJ opened it a crack and peered out cautiously as if she was expecting someone to grab her and attack her. She visibly relaxed when she realised it was Peter.

"Hey Peter, come in. Thanks so much for coming, specially at this hour." She smiled weakly and rubbed her eyes with a hand.

"Uh, sure, you wanna tell me why I'm here?"

Mary Jane hesitated a moment, as if contemplating whether or not to let Peter in on her secret. After a few seconds she ran off into the kitchen and came back with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Isn't it a bit junior high to be passing notes?" Peter tried to quip but MJ was obviously not in the mood. She shoved it into his hands and then took a long swig from the coffee cup still steaming on her coffee table.

Peter scanned it with his tired eyes and then as it registered, they widened with shock as he re read the note. His expression darkened.

"Where was it? Who sent this to you?"

"That's the problem, I don't know." Mary Jane said darkly. "I just came home and it was pinned on my wall by this." And she held up the small knife which was wrapped in a napkin to preserve any fingerprints that may have been on there.

"My god MJ, this is serious, have you called the cops?"

"Not yet I was too scared, I didn't know what to do. Oh god Pete, It was here, pinned up here. Someone had been into my house, through my things, in this room… it's horrible." Her shoulders started shaking as she broke down into hysterical sobs, the fear and realization and gravity of the whole situation finally dawned on her.

Peter crossed to where she sat and enveloped her in a tight, protective hug, silently rocking her back and forth until her cries subsided. She looked up and him, puffy eyed and snivelling. Peter's heart melted and he hugged her once more.

"Shh, its okay MJ I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. Now c'mon try and tell me a little more. What time did you come in?"

"Ab-bout 2? Maybe later?" She sniffled.

"Okay, did you move anything?"

"Only the phone and the coffee cups and machine." Was the response.

"Good, look we need to call the police okay MJ, and tell them what happened, they'll probably need to search the place okay, and I don't think you should be left alone, come and stay at ours tonight yeah?"

Mary Jane looked up at him gratefully, and not without a hint of longing.

"T-T-Thanks Peter, this means a lot to me." 

"Any time." He smiled at her, his heart aching for her and for _them or the lack thereof. He was aware how close their faces were, and Mary Jane's eyes held a silent plea that was all too visible. He found himself leaning in closer to her until their noses were almost touching and MJ closed her eyes in anticipation._

"Well!" Peter jumped up and away, snapping her out of her daze and bringing her back to reality with a crash. "I better call the police." He strode to the phone in the kitchen on slightly wobbly legs.

**Damn it Parker why didn't you just kiss her, you both wanted it, why does it have to be this way. I want her more than anything, why can't we be together, all because I have to protect her…and myself. I'm such a fool.** Peter mentally scolded himself, fuming at his own weaknesses. He snatched up the phone and dialled 911.

"Hey there's been a bit of an incident at 741 Davies Street, Fifth Avenue, yeah that's the one. Breaking and entering and a threatening letter. A little earlier tonight, no she was out all she found was a note when she got back. Yeah. Okay thank you very much officer." Peter put the phone back down and walked back to MJ.

"I know you're tired but they're gonna send some officers round to interview you and check the place out, then you can stay with me tonight okay?"

Mary Jane nodded weakly, wiping the last remnants of her tears away with her finger.

"Okay, they should be round soon. Let me make you another coffee."

"Thanks Peter."

"Oh and MJ, don't worry they'll catch this creep, and you know Spiderman wont rest until he's found him and brought him to justice. And neither will I."

*

Okay I had to end it somewhere this seemed good enough. Thoughts, comments? Thanks very much for coming to read this and getting this far, please review and tell me what you think? Pwetty pwease? Okay enough grovelling, JUST REVIEW!

Thanks

xXx


	4. Deadlines to Meet

The Tangled Webs We Weave

*************************

Chapter 4- Deadlines to Meet

************************

It was around four AM when the cops departed and Peter was finally able to drive MJ to his and Harry's place. Harry was away on business as far as Peter was aware and he explained this to MJ who was relieved at the news.

"Uh MJ, you…take my room and I'll take the couch until I can set up the foldaway bed tomorrow okay?"

"Are you sure Peter? I don't wanna cause you any inconvenience here."

"It's no trouble MJ, as long as you're safe. If anyone wants to get to you, they'll have to go through me. You've had a long day so go get some rest, I just changed the sheets this morning, fresh as a daisy."

Mary Jane smiled gratefully and hefted her bag onto her shoulder before trudging heavily up the stairs, waving away Peters offers of help.

**First Spiderman gets outmatched and shot down with de-powering goo, then MJ gets her own little stalker, also involving Spiderman, all in one night. What a busy day. But who would know about where MJ lives, and about her and Spiderman, though I guess it has been spread over the tabloids since the bridge incident. It's all a little too close to home for me this was exactly why I didn't want to get involved with MJ, she's always in danger whether I'm Peter or Spidey, I can't keep her safe. The odds are always against me.**

Peter flopped wearily down on the couch, pulling the blanket he'd retrieved out of the closet loosely around himself, only bothering to remove his sneakers.

Before he knew it he was in a deep sleep.

*

The smell of cooking and the sound of rattling pans greeted Peter when he woke. He turned to look over the back of the sofa where Mary Jane was pottering around in the kitchen dishing out something onto two plates.

"Hey tiger, finally awake huh?" She greeted him and Peter grinned, pulling a hand through his unkempt bed hair.

"Wow, I see benefits of our little slumber party arrangement already." He pulled himself up and shuffled to the table where MJ placed a steaming plate of bacon, fried eggs, a fried tomato, hash browns and some baked beans, together with a cup of piping hot coffee just how he liked it.

"Whoa, I never knew we had these things in our refrigerator!" Peter commented in surprise, before shovelling the food into his mouth with super speed.

Mary Jane regarded him in mild amusement before sitting down and tucking into her own breakfast.

"Think you oughta get dressed sometime tiger, wouldn't do for you to go in to Jameson in your PJ's now would it?"  

"You're right! What time is it?"

"Ten thirty"

"Oh god, I haven't got long, noon deadline usually." Peter gulped down the rest of his breakfast then dashed off to shower.

"It's like we're a married couple." Mary Jane sighed wistfully scanning the front page of the Bugle absently. 

"_Bug Botched Burglary Bust." She murmured at the subtitle under the headline and picture of Spiderman on his back. The picture wasn't nearly as good as Peters were and it was taken quite some distance away, she was disappointed it wasn't Peter's work on the front page like usual._

"I gotta go develop my films. Bye MJ." Peter dashed past her like a speeding bullet.

"Dya need a ride?" Peter called from the door as an afterthought.

"No, my shift's not until later, I'll probably just walk into town, pick up a few things in a while though. I'll be fine here."

"Okay I'll see you a little later then."

Peter headed out on to the bustling New York street, almost immediately his Spider sense began tingling and he looked across to see a little girl standing in the middle of the road, about to get an introduction to a speeding car in the worst kind of way. He flung himself out and pushed the little girl-who looked all of six- out of harms way.

"Oh thank you sir! My poor little baby." the plump but kindly looking mother hugged her daughter close to her and then smiled gratefully at Peter. "You could be Spiderman, the heroics you just pulled off."

"Haha, thanks but I don't think the superhero life's for me, it was no problem, just try and keep her away from the road next time." Peter nodded at the couple then hurried on his way.

**Deadlines to meet and here I am letting work and play get mixed, tut, tut. I hope MJ's okay on her own, I shouldn't have really left her, but she seemed better this morning. I'll investigate this stalker as soon as I've checked in at the Bugle I hope Jameson isn't mad at me for being a little late… okay a lot, hurry Peter hurry!**

*

"Where is that Parker?! Does he think this entire paper will come to a standstill for him? Kids these days, where do I get these guys. If he isn't here in five minutes, then he's bumped!" Jameson strode round his office angrily. In truth he didn't need the photos until much later, but he liked to let the staff know who was boss, and keep them all on edge.

There was the sound of a crash from the hallway outside his office, then Peter skidded round the door and screeched to a halt beside Jameson as he turned round.

"Whoa! Parker, you're late. I was just about to bump you, whaddaya got?" Peter handed him a file solemnly and waited as J.J scrutinized the contents carefully.

"Crap, crap, hm, that'll do I guess. Next time try and get here on time Parker, can't have people in the office think I'm going soft on you. Now go. Get me some better photos, stuff I can use. Go on, scram!" and Peter was dismissed, feeling a little dazed at the encounter he has just had.

Wandering out on to the crowded sidewalk Peter considered going back to check on MJ but decided he should do some Spidey recon before anything else happened. He ducked into a darkened alleyway and ripped his shirt off, soon in his Spiderman costume he shot a strand of webbing to the roof and clambered up onto the roof, opening up numerous possibilities for web slinging. 

**Where to go. I have no leads, for now I'll treat the stalker and the goo thugs as separate until proved otherwise. But which is more dangerous. I'm sure the stalker won't know where I live unless…what if it's been following her?! Then she wouldn't be safe anywhere. Man I should go and check on her!**

Spiderman shot out a sliver of web fluid and swung the quickest route he could think of to his apartment, staying high and weaving up in the higher echelons of the towering NY skyscrapers. He jumped through his window, dismissing the idea of getting changed, Spiderman could still check up in someone's apartment, right?

He ran downstairs into the main apartment, scanning the place with his eyes.

"MJ?" He called into every room, then found something rather disturbing near the door.

The coat rack was on the floor and a bowl and presumably its contents- chips- were scattered over the floor in pieces. That looked like signs of a scuffle to Spiderman.

"OH NO! MJ!" Spiderman searched around the area for any note but having found none, only heightened his panic. 

**They could've taken her and want me to stew for a while before getting in contact. Or maybe they don't want me to know where she is, maybe they just want her!**

"DAMN IT!" Spiderman cried in frustration, slamming his hand against a wall, for once not knowing what to do in the situation.

**The only thing I can do now is confront all the criminal gangs and lowlifes I can, see if any of them know anything. And let my frustration out on something! Please be okay MJ, please!**

*****

Sorry for the short ending, but its 3.06 AM and I need my beddybyes, hope you don't mind, seemed like an okay place to stop. Thank you all for the amazing reviews and support, hope you liked the chap. Thanks for reading this far, review please, all comments welcome, apart from flames obviously! 

Thanks again.

xXx


	5. Unexpected Visitors

The Tangled Webs We Weave

*************************

Chapter 5- Unexpected Visitors

**************************

A.N: As I'm not familiar with the comics or cartoons all that well, I made up gangs and people who Spidey could've dealt with in the past, after all this is fanfic, just don't think about it, I'm going from the Movieverse anyway. Thanks for all the support, you readers rock, and you reviewers rock even more! Thanks!

Enjoy

*

Spidey decided to check in on his old friends The Razors, a gang who operated in NYC, with deep connections in the underworld and on the black market, who had been the force behind very carefully organised and successful robberies when Spiderman and they had first met. Things had been a little too quiet from them since then so they were Spiderman's first stop.

He alighted on the roof of a warehouse he knew they frequented as a base, and peered through the dirt covered skylight, trying to see through the darkness.

He saw a group of five men shrouded in shadow crowded round a large box that they were using to play cards on. Spiderman took this opportunity to slip through the large hole in the roof and slip silently on a sliver of webbing, down to just above them. He the yo-yoed down into the centre of them and up again, letting go of the webbing and landing a few feet away.

"Hey guys!" He said brightly, catching them all off guard and scaring the crap out of them, he had to admit. They had all jumped up and were reaching for their guns.

"No need for that guys, I really wouldn't recommend it tonight."

"Jesus, you scared the crap outta me you overgrown bug!" The leader, Damien growled a hand on his chest, but trying to look cool while doing so.

"I'm not looking for trouble tonight, unless you give me any. I'm looking for information."

"Where'd you lose it?" Another greasy haired gang member snickered. He was silenced by a sharp look from Damien.

"Uh, well if you aint looking for trouble…" Damien considered it, then an auburn haired gang member with a tattoo over the left side of his face and neck and down his arm whispered in his ear.

"We can take him Day, there are five of us. Get rid of the pesky bud once and for all."

Spiderman decided not to pretend he didn't hear, and took a ready posture.

"Try it, sleaze ball, you'd be webbed to the wall before you can say bad tattoo job." 

The tattooed male tried to make a rush at him but Spiderman easily sidestepped and tripped the guy with his foot before extending his arm and webbing his ankles and wrists together with ease.

"He won't be getting up in a while, anyone else want a go, or can we get to business?" 

The remaining men all furiously shook their heads so Spiderman nodded and continued.

"A good friend of mine has gone missing, someone has been sending threatening letters, stalking her and now she's missing, you guys wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would you?"

"Ah, he means that hotty who he saved on the bridge, you two an item bug boy?" The greasy haired one raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Spiderman whipped towards him, hauling him up into the air by his collar.

"I'd shut up now if I were you. You might have trouble making those jokes through a mashed up face." Spiderman's voice was laden with anger, he had never felt so scared and furious in his life, the thought of someone kidnapping MJ, stalking her, doing who knows what, who knows where. It terrified him.

"Sorry dude. I didn't mean no offence." The guy held up his hands meekly.

"Good." Spiderman threw him back onto the ground and turned to the others.

"Im not in the mood for games here, one of my best friends is in big trouble and if I have to pummel every scumbag in this city to find her then I will, so cut the crap and tell me what you know!" 

"We don't know nothing Spidey, though a girl like that I'm kinda sad we didn't do it ourselves."

Spiderman was getting more and more annoyed with the gang and rammed Damien into a nearby wall with massive force, scattering dust from the rafters over the assembled.

"I'm getting _really fed up with asking you Damien, don't make me ask again."_

"I swear, I swear we haven't heard anything, there's no way we'd be lying to such an… illustrious hero such as yourself… You're like our idol man, haha." Damien stammered nervously.

Spiderman regarded his terrified expression and decided to believe the group, they genuinely seemed to be oblivious. 

"If I find out you guys are hiding something… I'd be prepared to leave the state." Spiderman warned, before shooting out a strand of webbing and disappearing the way he came.

Spiderman decided he wasn't gonna be able to get anywhere else, he still had errands to run and he decided to check back as Peter, at the house in case anyone had contacted him.

Peter ran back to his apartment, and flung the door open, his eyes darting around the apartment, expecting a stalker to leap out at him from behind the door, instead he was greeted with a more shocking sight.

"You! But how?" He gawped.

"Hi Peter."

*

MWAHAHA I'm so evil, crappy cliff-hanger ending. I'm very sorry, but its very late and I'm stumped, I had massive writers block on this and this chap was totally below par, but review please, be tolerant, the next chapter will be much better, promise! Thanks for reading.

xXx


	6. Super Zero?

The Tangled Webs We Weave

*************************

Chapter 6- Super Zero?

*************************

"M.J what on earth are you doing here?!"

"Uh, well you kinda let me stay here Peter, what's wrong?" Mary Jane brushed a stray strand of auburn hair from her eyes and regarded Peter quizzically.

"But the chips and the coat stand?" He stammered.

"Oh yeah, I pulled my coat off the stand and it fell over and knocked the bowl of chips I had been eating off too, but I was already late for an audition so I decided to leave it until I came back later as I didn't think you'd be back I didn't think it would matter."

"M.J! You had me so worried!"

"What, did you think I was kidnapped or something? Hehe." Mary Jane chuckled.

"Haha… no of course not, but with you who knows? I mean that whole Goblin thing? I was just about to send Spiderman out scouring the city for you!"

"Aww, I'm touched that you care tiger. Sorry to have got you so worried!"

"As long as you're okay. So you didn't get anymore notes? No getting followed down the street?"

"Yeah, it was all fine, nothing out of the ordinary." M.J rubbed her eyes and shrugged off her coat then flicked her shoes at Peter.

"Well if you're alright I guess I can go run some more errands then?" Peter scooped her shoes up and put them by the couch where she was slumped.

"Sure tiger, you don't have to be on twenty four hour M.J watch y'know, I'm a big girl. Just act like I'm not here, go about your business."

"Erm…okay. We'll have dinner okay? Pick a restaurant and we'll go there, my treat."

"Sure." Mary Jane smiled and Peter thought his heart might melt. He loved her innocent yet so alluring smile.

"I'll pick you up at seven, wear something pretty." Peter winked then grabbed his rucksack and made his way back out into the swarm of life that bustled along the New York high street.

**So M.J was fine all along, I guess since the Goblin I have been waiting for trouble to happen, I suppose I really shouldn't jump to conclusions so fast. And now I've agreed to go out to dinner when I should be on Spidey alert, but, I do think Spidey deserves one night off for once, how much does he do for the city? And dinner won't take more than a couple hours, I'll just do a quick neighbourhood sweep after that. Come to think of it, I have spare time now, I'll go put in some hours, crime waits for no superhero.**

Peter ducked into an alley and in a matter of moments was up in the higher echelons of the city, rhythmically swinging through the concrete jungle that surrounded him, donning the familiar trademark colours of Spiderman.

He decided to look in the seedier area of the city, towards the docks, where it seemed night was eternal. The pollution could be thick and choking on a good day, and the shadows created by the skyscrapers surrounding the area did not do a lot for the lighting effect.

A lot of illegal and seamy behaviour went on in the large warehouses and smoke filled bars of the district, so it was as good a place as any for Spiderman to start his search. 

He was just nearing the docklands when his Spider-sense kicked into gear and in the back of his mind he saw a flash of some masked men hauling large diamonds from the downtown jewellers into a large van, and the sound of women screaming and sirens blaring.

**Another job for everyone's friendly neighbourhood Spiderman.** The superhero sighed and released another sliver of webbing on which he swung deftly down towards the crowded sidewalks of New York, luckily the jewellers wasn't too far away so Spidey wasn't too disadvantaged.

He reached the scene to see the crooks tear off in their unmarked getaway van and Spiderman cursed silently, then leaping onto the wall and using his webbing to swing behind the escaping vehicle. He let out a shot of webbing which grabbed the back of the van, then the red and blue clad hero yanked as hard as he could, which sent the van spinning out of control and crashing into a nearby alleyway.

Spiderman flipped down onto the sidewalk next to where the criminals had crashed and were now spilling out of the van to face their pursuer.

"No worries guys, its only bug boy." One of the balaclava wearing men said almost confidently.

"Hey ugly, it's _Spider MAN no bugs or boys involved, and I wouldn't __only me if I were you, or you'll be travelling to the jail in several different body bags."_

"C'mon boys, lets get him!" Another goon said and three of the four rushed Spidey with surprising speed.

"Let's get him? Aww c'mon guys, you gotta do better than that!" Spiderman quipped as he leapt over the firsts head and kicked him in the back, sending him crashing into some trash cans behind. Then shooting a strand of webbing at the second and whipping the web forward so that the second crashed into the third, he alighted behind all three and stood face to face with number four.

"You oughta watch yourself Spider-punk, not one crook worth his loot in the whole city can't take you on and beat your worthless ass at any time he wants no more. You are soon to be ex-front page, bumped back into the obituaries."

"And how do you figure that one out stinky? Anyone ever show you how to use a shower?"

" 'Cos now we all gots the power to beat you. Just like this." The largest of the goons now pulled out a small but very familiar looking spray can and went to spray it in Spidey's face.

"No way! Not again!" Spiderman quickly shot a burst of webbing straight up and flew upwards to alight higher on the building in front of him, narrowly missing the cloud of blue-white spray. Although managing to avoid most of the spray, he had caught a slight gust on the wind and was already starting to feel woozy. 

He grasped the building tightly, and shook his head, trying to dispel the effects of the spray. He climbed further up and tried to suck in fresh air through his mask but discovered that the holes in his costume had been clogged up even by the small remnants of the gas. Starting to panic at how slowly his arms and legs seemed to be working and how disoriented he was starting to feel Spiderman tried as quickly as possible to reach the top of the building, before his powers were knocked out entirely which would remove him from the wall and turn him into a Spider pancake on the sidewalk below.

Moving as fast as he could, the dizzy superhero managed at last to reach the top of the building and looking around to make sure the area was clear, in desperation he pulled off his mask and tried to suck in some –though smoggy, still cleaner- air from his higher perch. He was glad no-one was around to see him in such a state, but the damage had been done and the darkness rushed up to envelop Spiderman once more.

*

When the unmasked Superhero awoke, night was fast descending on New York, the sky was already an inky blue hue mixed with grey smatterings and the last washes of a milky yellow.

**Where am I? Oh god…How long have I been out for? This is bad**. Spiderman forced himself up, his joints feeling like they were made of iron. With much effort he stood unsteadily, and started to walk, he tested his webbing but it was not yet working. This presented Spidey with a problem as to how to get down from the tall building he was now stranded on. What if his powers never came back? How would he get down?

**It's times like this I wish I had a sidekick, or at least a knowledgeable mentor, where is my Whistler? I would settle for a Q who gives me gadgets to play with but no, I'm all on my lonesome. Maybe if I told M.J she could be my Spidergirl, I have a feeling figure hugging Lycra red and blue would very much suit her. That girl could wear anything. These criminals are really getting on my nerves with this special gas spray thing. And what did that goon mean every criminal can beat my ass if they want? Surely all of the baddies in town can't be working against me _together?! Villains aren't meant to do that, they're meant to look out for themselves and no-one but. I can't be that much of a nuisance to the whole of criminal kind can I? I'm gonna have to put some research into this one, providing I ever get my powers back._**

A few minutes later Spiderman felt a warmth flowing through him and felt his strength returning and his wooziness disappearing. He knew until he got his mask cleaned he couldn't put it back on unless he wanted to go through that again. He hoped he would be able to study the substance when he got back home, he considered dropping in to Aunt May's to use his science supplies there and check on his aunt at the same time. Another bonus was that she wouldn't question if she found his mask, though he decided to go home and change first before doing anything else. Then he remembered.

**Damnit! M.J! I promised I'd take her to dinner, what time is it? Oh she's gonna be mad. Better go and face her now.**

Spiderman swung back to his apartment as quickly as he could, as high up in the air as possible, and shielding his face with his arm and the back of his mask whenever he could. He flew into his room, did a quick change then climbed down the fire escape back to the entrance of the building, where he then shot up the stairs and to the apartment. He swung the door open and found Mary Jane sitting on the couch in a lovely red dress that accentuated her every curve and sweet face, which was contorted into an angry glare.

"Peter Parker, do you know what time it is?!" 

"Actually no." Peter admitted.

"It is almost Eight o'clock, where on earth have you been? When you make plans with me I expect you to honour them or at least call me to let me know where you are! For gods sake Peter, for all I knew anything could have happened! Don't worry me like that again!"

"I'm so sorry M.J, I really didn't mean it, look we can still go out its not too late."

"Oh yes it is! Forget it Peter, I'm so passed even wanting to talk to you right now, I'm not in the mood anymore. You can go out if you want, I'm going out with some of the girls. Don't wait up." And with that Mary Jane grabbed up her purse and pushed right past a bewildered Peter.

"It wasn't my fault!" Peter called meekly, before slumping on the couch in defeat.

"Looks like its just me and the trusty TV for now, well it saves me a bit of cash I guess." He sighed, and flicked on the wide screen TV. Typical, the first thing he saw, 

"Spiderman fails to foil jewel thieves in a robbery at Star Elegance Jewellery in Downtown New York. The web-slinging 'hero' botched _another attempt to foil some thieves- for the second time this week in fact- earlier tonight. The criminals made of with several thousand dollars worth of jewels. Is this a sign that the city's Superhero is really a Super Zero? That's what some of the local law enforcement officials are saying, we'll be getting some of the peoples reactions, right after this." _

Peter sighed, switching the television off.

**It's gonna be a long night.**


End file.
